One and Only
by craftyns99
Summary: My attempt at a Beckdam story of how Becky and Adam go from hugging in "Scream" to the promo for 12.5. The inspiration is from Adele's One and Only.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: After watching the last couple of Degrassi episodes, I was inspired to attempt a Beckdam story instead of another one-shot. The inspiration came from Adele's One and Only randomly coming on my iPod. This is my attempt of writing how Beckdam go from hugging in "Scream" to the promo for 12.5. _

Despite the various attempts at sabotage, Romeo and Jules had a successful opening night. The cast and crew were still brimming with excitement as they walked the halls of Degrassi; only seven more performances to go. Becky Baker was happy she didn't ruin the play and that she also got to be part of it. Her mind drifted to Adam, who gave her a chance to be part of the last scene. It wasn't the first time she kept thinking about him; he seemed to have consumed her mind of late. She was looking out for him when she spotted Jenna at her locker. "Good morning Jenna."

"Morning Becky. You're in a good mood." It was pretty hard for Jenna not to notice the big smile on Becky's face. She might not have known her for long but she knew Becky had not smiled this big since they became friends.

"It's a beautiful day. I feel truly blessed."

"I was surprised to see you in the play. What was with the change?"

"Since I've been to Degrassi I've learned so many things and I think I started on the wrong foot. It's time for a fresh start."

Unknown to Becky, Adam was walking towards the girls. Seeing Becky brought back the memories of opening night. She really surprised him by offering to play Jules. As he said to Eli, he didn't think tolerance was her speed. Then there was the hug she gave him. Adam had to admit he didn't think he had a chance with the girl. After Katie, he decided to stop pursuing girls until he was allowed to have surgery. Adam's confidence had taken too many hits to want to go down that road again. When he asked Becky to see the play with him, it was meant in a friendly way with no romantic intentions attached. The way she looked at him, before she hugged him, made him melt. He wanted to kiss her and he was pretty sure she wanted to kiss him. He saw her eyes glance at his lips and she couldn't stop smiling. As she walked away, Adam then realized that he liked Becky Baker. Why did he keep doing this to himself? Even if she liked him in that way, he couldn't see anything happening between them because of her beliefs. In that split second before reaching Jenna and Becky, Adam decided he wasn't going to pursue her; he was only going to be friendly towards Becky.

The three of them exchanged hellos but before any sort of conversation could happen, Eli walked up to them, wanting to speak to Adam about the play. Eli decided to make a conscious effort to be more pleasant towards Becky, "Thanks once again for volunteering to play Jules."

"No problem. It's a shame we couldn't work together on the play." Though her words were for Eli, there was a part of Becky that meant those words for Adam.

"The next one is all yours." Eli turned to Adam, "Adam, can I speak to you for a moment."

Adam looked at Becky before looking at Eli to answer, "Sure." Adam turned back to Jenna and Becky and was a bit disappointed in having to leave. "I guess I'll see you in class."

"See you later." Becky said back, while she watched Adam walk off with Eli. While Becky couldn't tear her eyes away from him, Jenna was watching her the whole time. "Now I understand why you said you couldn't ignore him after the project. You still like him." Becky turned to face Jenna, unable to hide the blush appearing on her face. The fact was Becky didn't want to hide the blush; she didn't deny anything either. "Oh my God. Sorry, it's a bad habit. What are you going to do?"

Becky took a step back, resting her head against the lockers behind her. "I don't know. I feel so confused."

Jenna reached out and touched Becky on the arm. "You know I'm here if you need to talk to anyone about this."

"Thanks Jenna. I might just take you up on that." Becky paused, not quite sure if she wanted to continue saying her chain of thought. There had been one question, in particular, that she wanted answered. She took a chance at Jenna being able to know, "Has anyone at school dated him?"

"Last year he dated Fiona Coyne." The name didn't sound familiar to Becky and once Jenna realized that, she clarified the reason she wouldn't know her, "She's a year above us."

That piece of information seemed to perk her up. The fact that another girl liked him enough, to date him, was a sign of comfort. "Who does she hang out with?"

"Her locker is by Dallas. She's best friends with Eli and she hangs out with Imogen, who designed the set for the play."

"I need to speak to her." Becky said as she walked away.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jenna shouted but Becky didn't hear her. Jenna knew that if Becky found out Fiona was gay, it would do little to help. Becky would jump to the conclusion that it had something to do with dating Adam. Jenna shook her head as she closed the door to her locker.

Becky had rounded the corner and spotted Dallas walking towards his locker. She also spotted the brunette girl standing at her locker and assumed it was Fiona. She moved close enough to hear them talking but waited before approaching her.

"Morning Fiona Coyne."

"Morning Mike Dallas."

Dallas closed his locker and turned fully towards Fiona. "Listen, once again I'm sorry for the fight at yours. Is there anyway you'll accept my apology. I mean we were getting on so well before that."

"Maybe, I'll think about it."

"Fions." Becky heard a girl with glasses approach the two and watched how they greeted each other. Shock was plastered on Becky's face as she watched Fiona and the other girl kiss. There was no mistaking the kind of kiss it was as it seemed to last for ages. Becky took a couple of steps back, internally screaming no. She didn't realize Mike Dallas was walking towards her. "Hey Becky, where's Luke?" he asked. Instead of answering him, she just ran off in the direction of the nearest bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you to all those that have reviewed and any of you that have returned. Your reactions encouraged me to finish and post the next chapter before I had initially intended. Though I'm not completely sure how many chapters this will be, I plan to post at least one chapter a week and have the story completed by the time Degrassi returns._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters mentioned._

After discussing some minor changes for the next performance, Eli and Adam were sitting on the stage. Eli might have been preoccupied with the play and Clare recently but even he couldn't miss the looks that Adam and Becky were giving each other in the hallway. "So what's going on between you and Becky Baker?"

Adam glared at Eli, not wanting to talk about Becky. "How's Clare doing?"

Eli laughed, knowing exactly what Adam was doing. "She's a lot better now; stop changing the subject."

Adam didn't know what was going on between him and Becky. There was no real opportunity to properly speak to each other since Becky hugged him at the end of opening night. It was obvious that something had changed between them but could Adam even call Becky a friend. There was only one way Adam could answer Eli's question. "Nothing's going on. We're just talking."

Eli laughed again. "No, we're just talking. What I saw earlier isn't just talking."

Adam knew that Eli wasn't going to drop the subject anytime soon so he decided to open up about Becky. "She knows the truth about me and she had a very Becky like reaction."

Eli really was in a bubble. He didn't know Becky knew about Adam and Eli wondered what else he had missed out on. He had to admit that he was curious not just because it was his friend but because of how Becky had been about Romeo and Jules. There was definitely a change in her, seeing as she was willing to play the part of Jules. He had a feeling there was so much more going on then Adam was letting on. "That still doesn't explain what I saw. The both of you were smiling as if you like each other. I thought you said tolerance wasn't her thing."

"She keeps surprising me. After the final song she hugged me and it was like… I don't know how to explain it." Adam had been going over the hug in his mind constantly since it happened. Not only had he been trying to sort out his feelings but he was also trying to guess how Becky was feeling. Adam knew he couldn't just go and ask her.

"The smile on your face right now explains it all. I just…I don't want you to get hurt Adam. I remember how you were after Fiona. Becky's beliefs are going to be a huge issue and her father is the pastor of their church."

Eli hit the nail on the head. The other shoe had dropped big time. The issue of Becky's beliefs and family was the biggest stumbling block to anything happening. "I know all that." For the first time Adam decided to just admit the truth. "I just can't help that I like her despite that."

* * *

Becky had been standing in the bathroom, still trying to get her head around what she just witnessed. Fiona had dated Adam and now she's dating a girl. Nothing could stop the internal panic that was happening. She held on tight to her cross and started praying. Despite her attempt to calm down, she found herself getting more emotional. She felt the start of tears welling up in her eyes and she tried to wipe them quickly before she started to fully cry.

Jenna had walked into the bathroom on a mission to find Becky. As she walked further inside to check, she noticed the girl washing her hands. "I'm glad I caught you before you spoke to Fiona. There's something I should tell you before you do."

Becky turned around to face Jenna, looking very unimpressed, "Do you mean the fact that she's gay?"

"So you've already spoken to her."

"No. I saw it with my own eyes. What if…" Before Becky could finish what she was about to say, Jenna interrupted her. "Stop, I know what you're going to say. You said it the other day in this very bathroom. You can't be turned gay. I don't know what happened between Adam and Fiona but you need to talk to her and then talk to him."

Becky thought about what Jenna had just said and the only decision she could make right now, was to just finish the day and go home. She wasn't ready to speak to either of them yet. She didn't want to speak to anyone else for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks once again for the lovely reviews. It's taken a number of years to get me to start writing Degrassi stories again so I'm grateful that people are enjoying this one. This next chapter is a short one but I will hopefully be posting the next one in a couple of days._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the charaters mentioned._

Becky had spent the rest of the day internalizing everything. She was so far into her shell that she didn't really communicate much. Jenna had spent one class trying to get Becky's attention but she was avoiding eye contact. Becky's quietness even alarmed Luke, though his concern didn't last very long. Once he saw his hockey teammates, he virtually ignored his sister at school.

Becky had very little interaction with Adam. They were never in a position to talk but they would share the odd smile at each other during class. Adam would even make faces as the teacher was droning on about the lesson. Becky couldn't help but laugh at his goofiness. It was the only time Becky could just be happy without thinking about the war plaguing her mind.

Her happiness was short lived as Adam had left to work on the next performance of Romeo and Jules while Becky had to go home. Mr. Baker knew the minute he walked into the house that there was something wrong. At first he sat in his favorite chair, waiting to see if Becky would talk to him. After a while he decided to start the conversation. "Is everything ok Becky?"

"Yes." She said as she shrugged her shoulders at the same time.

Mr. Baker could tell her answer wasn't completely true as he knew she generally had a sunny disposition. He also knew that there was no point in pushing Becky into speaking. "You know you can talk to me about anything. If you feel like you can't talk to me then pray to God and turn to your bible for guidance."

Becky pondered for a moment. She knew she couldn't talk to him about this but there was one thing she did want him to answer. "What if my issue is something that isn't in the bible?"

"What do you mean?"

Becky wished she had never started the question. How could she talk to her father about this? "There's so much that the bible covers but there are so many things to take into consideration these days. The world is so different and there are many different things the bible doesn't cover because it might not have happened in those times. How can someone look for guidance then?"

Mr. Baker looked puzzled. What could his daughter really be talking about? "You need to trust in the teachings you've been taught. You'll go through life being tested at every corner. God will show you the way and you always have me and your mother."

Becky wasn't satisfied with his answer but didn't further the conversation. She stared back at her laptop with her browser sitting on Adam's Facerange page. She had found herself looking at his page and also his Twitter account. He certainly was popular and she wondered how many of his friends and followers knew the truth. Those that knew certainly didn't seem to have a problem. Jenna wasn't exactly friends with Adam and she didn't have an issue. In fact Jenna was the one trying to educate Becky.

She saw Adam's tweet 'People can surprise you' and wondered if it might be about her. In fact part of her was hoping it was. Even though she was battling her feelings, she couldn't help the little moments that made her smile when she thought of Adam.

Becky sent the tweet 'While I never lose faith, I admit sometimes it challenges me' and closed her laptop. She walked up to her room, ready to see the day over. She knelt at her bed and said a quick prayer, already knowing that it wasn't going to help.

_A/N 2: I didn't feel confident about going into things the Bible actually says so I had to kind of write around it. I also feel that Becky would be vague about things with her father anyway so I wrote it in a way where I tried not to be incorrect or offend._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Well it wasn't quite a couple of days but here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is more dialogue heavy than I originally intended. It's also Becky heavy and shows the real purpose of me including Fiona in the story. Don't worry, Adam will be back in the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters mentioned._

The next day Becky decided to try and feel a bit better about everything. Her change of mood was noticed by Jenna. She hadn't resolved things in her mind but she was determined to follow Jenna's advice. It was lunchtime and Becky was looking around the cafeteria in hopes of spotting Fiona. Becky had waited a few minutes before she decided to try somewhere else. Remembering that Fiona hung around Eli and Imogen, she decided to see if the older girl was in the hall. As she approached the door she noticed Fiona and the girl with the glasses that she kissed. They were giggling when Eli called out, "Imogen." The girl with the glasses turned in his direction and then turned back to Fiona. She gave her a quick peck on the lips before walking towards Eli. Becky decided at that point to approach Fiona, who was sitting in the audience. She walked over slowly; still a bit hesitant to having the conversation she planned. "Fiona."

Fiona looked at the unfamiliar voice. "Yeah."

"Hi, I'm Becky Baker." The moment she said her name, she was wishing she could disappear. Becky was started to think it wasn't a good idea approaching Fiona but she continued all the same. "Please can I talk to you about something in private? I need to ask you something personal."

"Sounds serious." Fiona could sense a small hint of desperation in the girl and decided to find out what Becky wanted. "OK, follow me." Fiona walked Becky over to the last row of seats, knowing that they wouldn't be interrupted. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Becky took a deep breath before she started speaking. "I know you dated Adam Torres and I was wondering why you split up."

"That is personal."

"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer; I mean you don't even know me." Becky started to look at her hands instead of at Fiona. "I'm just trying to figure a few things about Adam."

"No, I don't know you." The realization of why Becky was asking the question dawned on Fiona. A smile also graced her face. "You like Adam, don't you?"

Becky's head shot up quickly. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes. OK, I'll answer your question but first you need to tell me what you know about Adam."

"He's a great guy and he's funny." Becky started to smile but then she started to get nervous, "I know he's transgender."

"Let me start off by saying that Adam was the best boyfriend I've ever had. I was going through something while we were seeing each other and he was part of the reason I got help. I was masking a lot of things and I used Adam in the worst possible way."

Becky leaned a bit closer and whispered, "You're dating girls now."

Fiona wanted to laugh but she knew Becky wasn't finding this funny. "Is this what this is really about?"

Becky nodded.

"I'm gonna ask you a personal question; you don't have to answer it."

"Ok, ask away."

Fiona paused, not sure how Becky was going to take what she was going to ask her. "Have you ever had feelings for girls or is it just boys?"

There was no hesitation from Becky, "Only boys."

"That's how Adam identifies himself. He would get the surgery today if his mother would let him."

"He would." Becky didn't know this; in fact she didn't really know anything and never took the chance to find out.

"You're in a completely different situation to me." Fiona knew it would be best to explain, "I dated Adam because I wasn't ready to come to terms with my sexuality. I always felt different and didn't feel for guys like my friends did. I was avoiding it so much that I even dated a gay guy who was also in denial. Adam didn't turn me gay; he actually helped me admit it."

Becky was surprised. There really was so much she didn't know. Anyone would think she had been living in some kind of bubble. "I'm just so confused right now. This is all new to me. I never been around transgender or gay people and I don't know how to deal with this because of my faith."

"You probably have and just didn't know. I can't help you on the religious aspect but what I will say to you is this. Some people struggle with coming to terms with who they are. They hurt themselves in different ways. I turned to alcohol and Adam was one of the people that made me go to rehab. You can't help who you like. Try not to let this eat you up."

Tears started to roll down Becky's face. Fiona pulled the younger girl towards her so Becky was crying in her shoulder. Once again someone who her church considers a sinner was being kind to her. This made her cry even harder. Imogen walked up to them looking confused. "Fiones, is everything alright?"

Fiona looked up at her girlfriend and whispered, 'I'll tell you later.' Out loud she said something else to her girlfriend, "Immy, can you get some tissues please?"

Becky moved her head away from Fiona's shoulder and started to wipe her eyes with her hands. "I'll be ok. I should go and leave you to it."

"You don't have to." Imogen might not have known the situation but she knew what a great support her girlfriend was to her. Whatever it was that was making Becky cry, Fiona would want to help Becky.

Becky got up from the chair. "I should. Thank you for your help."

"No problem." Fiona quickly glanced at Imogen, who had a confused look on her face. Fiona then turned back to Becky and continued speaking. "You should tell him how you feel. If you're not ready then I'm available if you need to talk again."

"Thanks again." Becky left the hall feeling a bit better about everything. Her fears were brought on from ignorance and Fiona clarified so many things for her. Becky had learnt so much since the move and she was being shown so many things she hadn't seen before. Becky had a little bit of a spring in her step as she walked into the bathroom to clean herself up.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks once again for the reviews. I want to give a shout-out to **Moxxy** and **Madame Degrassi19820** because of your continual reviews. As the last two chapters were Becky-centric, this one is full of Adam. The next one will see the two interact. I hope everyone enjoys it._

Adam had received a puzzling text from his brother, Drew, and found himself outside the loft Drew was sharing with Fiona. Memories of his brief romance with Miss Coyne came flooding back. Fiona was the first girl in Degrassi to return his feelings. Unfortunately she wanted what he didn't want to be; a girl. Adam was on speaking terms with Fiona but he wouldn't call them friends. They might both call Eli their friends but the two exes didn't exactly hang out with each other. Romeo and Jules pretty much saw them interact more than usual since they split up. Adam knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. Within a few seconds the door opened and both people were surprised to see each other.

"Prince Adam."

"Princess Fiona." Adam wasn't expecting to see Fiona and was kind of expecting her to not be around. It wasn't like he had a problem with Fiona and Drew sharing but it somehow felt a little weird. "How are you?"

"Très bien. How about you? Are you rescuing any other princesses?" As soon as Fiona asked the question, she wished she hadn't.

"I wish." Adam really didn't want to go down this road and cut to the chase. "Is my brother here?"

"Yeah. Come in." Fiona opened up the door further so Adam could walk through. As he walked in, Adam spotted Drew sitting on the couch watching something on the new TV he bought. "Hey bro, you came."

"Why wouldn't I?" Adam looked at the TV and wondered how much it cost. He heard something about Fiona's financial situation so he wondered how much his brother was earning to afford something so expensive. He shook his head to stop himself from wondering too much. "You did say you had something important to ask me."

Drew took off the 3D glasses he was wearing so his full attention was on his younger sibling. "I thought that with all your girl troubles you might be a little preoccupied."

Fiona was on her way to her room but she stopped as soon as she heard what Drew said. "I thought you said there weren't any princesses. Adam spill."

Adam rolled his eyes as he looked at Drew. "I wish I hadn't told you."

"Who is she? Do I know her?" Fiona did wonder if he liked the same girl who was crying on her shoulder at lunch time. Could Becky's feelings for Adam be reciprocated?

Adam looked at Fiona, not quite answering her question. "It's a little weird having you of all people so interested in my love life, or lack thereof."

"We might be exes Prince Adam but I care about you and want you to be happy." Fiona grabbed Adam by the arm and led him to the couch they use to make out on. "Now tell me about your princess."

Drew looked at both Adam and Fiona, a little perplexed. "What is with the prince and princesses talk?"

"It's our thing. You wouldn't understand." Fiona turned to Adam. "Start from the beginning."

Adam proceeded to tell Drew and Fiona everything that had been going on with Becky and how it came to him actually liking her. Adam never mentioned her name but when he mentioned Becky's faith Fiona thought to herself 'He really is talking about Becky.'

"So what's her name?" Drew asked.

Adam started laughing. "So you can go after her like every other girl I've liked."

"What?" Fiona sounded a little more surprised then she should of, seeing as she was one of the girls Adam was talking about.

"You know we liked you at the same time. I actually liked Bianca and Katie before Drew dated them."

Fiona slapped Drew on the arm, "No more, leave this girl alone."

"Hey, that hurt." Drew rubbed his arm where Fiona had hit him. "I won't be after whoever she is. It kind of leads me into what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is this a private thing?" Fiona really didn't want to encroach on what might be brother time. Drew hadn't specifically asked Fiona for alone time in the loft but she had made plans with Imogen anyway.

"No, you can hear this." Drew answered Fiona first and then specifically spoke to Adam. "Even though it won't happen for a while, I wanted to ask you something. Bianca and I are getting married and I want you to be my best man."

"Seriously?" Adam was surprised by both the news of Drew and Bianca getting married and Drew asking him to be best man.

"Yes. I proposed the other day and she said yes."

The next thought that came into Adam's head was their mother, Audra Torres and how she would take the news. "Oh my god. Does mum know?"

A look of fear appeared on Drew's face. Audra didn't like the fact that Drew dropped out of school and she certainly wasn't going to like hearing about him getting married. Even though Audra liked Bianca and was proud by the turnaround that Bianca made, there was no way Audra would support a teenage wedding. "No and you can't tell her. She loves Bianca but she'll go mental."

"Congratulations I guess." Fiona couldn't help but let her mind think about Imogen. While she was in love with the younger girl, she didn't consider herself ready to propose. They were taking things slow anyway and Fiona wasn't allowed to do any big gestures. The Frostival and the dance would have to remain her big gestures for now.

"Yeah, congratulations." Adam tried to sound unenthusiastic about the whole thing just to wind Drew up for a little bit. "I guess you can add another yes to the pile."

Drew looked unsure to what Adam was saying and needed further clarification. "You'll be my best man?"

Adam started to smile as his brother waited for an answer. "Of course."

"Brilliant." Drew pulled Adam into a headlock and ruffled his hair briefly before releasing him. "Now for your first best man duty, you need to tell us the name of the girl you like."

Adam threw his head on the nearest cushion, screaming his frustration. Fiona pulled Adam closer to her so she could whisper in his ear. "You can tell me Adam."

The front door opened as Imogen called out, "Fions, I hope I don't have to wait for you to be ready." Imogen saw the sight in front of her and wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Drew was laughing as Fiona had her arm around Adam. Imogen couldn't tell if Adam was crying or laughing as his head was still on the cushion. Imogen turned her head to the side and grabbed their attention. "This is the second time I've found you with your arms around someone else. Should I be worried?"

Fiona smiled; giving Imogen a look telling her she was being silly. "Immy, Adam was just telling us about the girl he likes."

Imogen got excited, "Ooohh. Who is she?"

Adam knew that between the three of them, he wasn't going to get away without tell them who he liked. He lifted his head and finally said her name. "It's Becky Baker."

"Isn't she that super religious new girl you were…" Fiona made a signal for Imogen to stop saying what she was about to say, "That you mentioned was trying to stop the play."

"The one and only. Now you see my problem." Adam threw his head back in frustration at the situation he found himself in with Becky. "Why do I fall for the wrong girls?"

Fiona started to feel guilty; it wasn't just about the information she knew but what happened between the two of them the previous year. Fiona wanted to say something to Adam but even though she barely knew Becky, she didn't want to relay their earlier conversation; especially if Becky didn't act on her feelings for Adam. Fiona and Imogen shared a look that wasn't noticed by the Torres brothers. Fiona made a motion for Imogen to follow her into Fiona's bedroom so she could grab her stuff for them to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Well that MuchMusic press release for Building a Mystery made me even more impatient for Degrassi's return. It also helped me get the next chapter up quicker._

It was the start of the day and Adam was at his locker sorting through the books he needed for class. His mind started to drift; thinking about a certain girl. This routine had started a regular pattern and he couldn't remember a time when it didn't happen. Adam was determined not to get his hopes up but he couldn't help himself. Adam was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone call him. "Adam."

He turned round to the owner of the voice. "Clare."

"Walk with me please." It was more of a question then anything else.

"Should I be worried?" Adam asked as he closed his locker.

"No but we need to talk about something." The two of them started to walk in the direction of their next class.

With a complete straight face, Adam renewed the banter they use to share, "I told you nothing can happen between us until Eli graduates."

"Oh Adam. You just keep on breaking my heart." Clare laughed as she looped her arm in Adam's. "We need some you and me time?" Clare and Adam hadn't really spent a lot of time together recently. Clare's co-op and harassment had seen her physically and mentally retreat from a lot of people. Adam's commitments to the play and Whisperhug also stopped the two from hanging out and Clare wanted to change that.

"I agree. I will have to check my schedule."

"You're such a man in demand." Clare was so grateful just to be able to laugh about something. Things had been looking up since she spoke to the police about Asher and Clare was ready to move forward. Clare looked at Adam before asking about something she had heard, "So how's that crush of yours coming along?"

Adam stopped and looked at Clare horrified. "Oh my God, Eli told you. I spent last night with Drew, Fiona and Imogen talking about this."

Clare pulled Adam to start walking again. "Don't worry, I won't mention it to anyone else. Is there anybody left that doesn't know?" As they continued walking, Clare noticed someone and stopped. "Hey Jenna, Becky."

"Hi Clare." Jenna and Becky replied at the same time.

Adam and Becky shared hellos and couldn't take their eyes off each other. Clare and Jenna noticed this and they both started smiling. They had never discussed their friend's feelings to each other but Jenna and Clare shared a look of familiarity.

Clare decided to take some action and force Adam and Becky to interact alone. "Jenna, I forgot that Alli wants to speak to you about something urgent. I'll walk with you."

"OK." Jenna waved to Becky and Adam. 'Real smooth Edwards' Adam thought to himself. He knew exactly what Clare was doing and it worked, as both Clare and Jenna walked off leaving Adam alone with Becky. He smiled nervously at the girl, not sure how he should initiate a conversation. Adam finally decided on something to break the tension. "Will we get another cameo from you before production ends?"

Becky laughed remembering the moustache that was drawn on her face; it really wasn't very good. "No. I'll leave my next performance for the next play."

"You already have an idea of what you're gonna pitch to Simpson, don't you?" Adam knew it was Becky that pitched Romeo and Juliet to Simpson and wouldn't be surprised if she had already spoken to the principal about the next school play.

'He knows me so well already' Becky thought to herself. "Maybe I have. Don't worry you'll be the first to know."

"Well, I look forward to hearing about it." Adam smiled and couldn't help looking at Becky a little longer than he should have. Silence fell on them both and they kept looking at each other sharing nervous smiles. Adam opened his mouth to say something but he held himself back, thinking that he would sound stupid. "Adam I…" before Becky could continue, the bell rang.

"What is it?" Adam asked, not caring if he was going to be late.

Becky wasn't completely sure what she wanted to say but she didn't want to say it in the middle of the hallways when they should be in class. "Don't worry about it. I better go." Adam watched Becky walk away; wondering what Becky wanted to say.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: There I was all excited after the MuchMusic press release and then the trailer went out and I still haven't recovered. 13 days to go._

He was staring at her with the very eyes she thought she could stare at forever. He was smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile back. Becky always seemed to have butterflies when she was around Adam. The feeling of wanting to be near him all the time kept intensifying every day. He moved a strand of hair from her face, leaning closer to her. She could feel his breath on her lips but all she wanted was to feel his lips on hers. The wait seemed like ages before there was any contact. Becky's hand rested on Adam's neck, pulling him closer to her; she wanted to feel every part of him. Adam pulled away and smiled at her. Not willing to let him go, Becky pulled Adam in for another kiss. She felt his hands on her waist and…

Becky's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell. Her classmates started to get up from their seats as Becky got her things together. Every touch felt so real to her and she couldn't shake the feeling. It wasn't the first time she had thoughts like this about Adam and she knew it wouldn't be the last. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Adam felt like the day was dragging. He hadn't seen Becky since the beginning of school and he was still wondering what she wanted to say before she was interrupted by the bell. Adam yawned as he walked to class. The previous evening saw Adam a bit late for curfew. Audra Torres wasn't impressed and was fully prepared to read Adam the riot act until he said he was at Drew's. Knowing how close the brothers are, Audra knew that Adam would be missing his older brother and she refrained from punishing him. A part of Adam couldn't wait to see Audra's reaction to Drew and Bianca's engagement but a part of him was also scared. As Adam turned the corner, he spotted Owen talking to a curly-haired brunette. As Owen walked away, Adam approached the female. "Once again you've gone and broken every heart at Degrassi. You sure you wanna marry my brother?" Bianca turned round to a smiling Adam. She pulled him into a hug as Adam said, "Congratulations."

"Thanks Adam." Bianca said as she remembered a time when the two of them weren't on the best of terms. Bianca was grateful that Adam forgave her as the two of them became really good friends after Adam was shot.

Adam pulled slightly away from Bianca though the two of them were still embraced in a hug. "Are you gonna save me a dance at your wedding?"

"Obviously, I can't leave my dance partner hanging." The two of them started laughing as they started to sway to imaginary music.

Becky had been watching Adam since the moment he walked up to the curly haired brunette. Becky didn't know who she was so assumed she was in a different grade. As she watched their interactions, she grew more and more jealous. 'How popular was he with other girls?' Becky thought to herself. The hugging and dancing was too much for her and she stormed off. Jealously was new to her and she didn't like it. Becky also knew that by her being jealous, meant that her feelings for Adam weren't fleeting and didn't seem like going away anytime soon. She walked into class early and took a seat for the final class of the day.

Adam and Jenna walked in and both said hello to Becky. She nodded back but her mind was elsewhere. Mrs. Cohen started talking but Becky couldn't tell you for how long. She wasn't paying much attention. Instead she found herself staring at the back of Adam's head.

"Since you all worked so well together on your last presentation, you'll be working with the same partner on the next project." Jenna poked Becky before Adam turned round to speak to her. "I guess it's you and me again, partner."

Becky shook herself out of her thoughts, "What? Sorry."

Adam smiled, pleased that he was going to be spending more time with Becky. "We're working together on the next project."

Becky didn't know if she was happy or sad about it.

_A/N 2: Yes I totally pulled a Degrassi and copied the Folly J scene. I promise I won't do that again._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews and to those that are following the story. Only five more days until Degrassi returns and my original plan to finish this story before its return won't happen. What I can say is that Beckdam will happen in this story before Friday._

It was the day that Becky and Adam had arranged to work on their project. The plan was to work on it in one go so they could enjoy the rest of the weekend. They had both agreed to do the project at Adam's house mainly because Becky thought it would be easier for her to talk to Adam then at her house or somewhere public. She was still trying to work up the courage to even bring up the subject of her feelings. Becky was pretty sure that Adam liked her also but there were too many things to reconcile before speaking to him. She had debated the previous night whether or not today would be the day to lay everything on the table.

Adam and Becky had spent most of the time stealing glances at each other. Whenever they caught each other, they would simply just smile and return their focus to their work. They kept talking breaks to talk about all sorts of things. Adam asked a lot of questions about Becky's time in Florida and they ended up talking a lot about each other's likes and dislikes.

Becky felt so comfortable in Adam's company. She felt like she could tell him anything except right now she couldn't tell Adam that she couldn't stop thinking about him and she was confused. Scratch that as she wasn't as confused as she once was. Her talks with Jenna and Fiona had helped clarify a lot of things. Becky was in a better place about things but she still had the issue of her parents and her faith.

Adam had been carefully watching Becky throughout their time together. He noticed the times she looked like she was thinking too much. Adam could tell there was something on Becky's mind and he had debated whether or not to ask her about it.

They had finished the project quicker than either of them thought it would take. Even though they hadn't mentioned it, both of them didn't want to leave each other's company. Adam decided to test the waters to see if Becky wanted to stay, "I know we've finished but if you're not doing anything later, do you wanna stay and hang out? We can watch a movie or something."

Becky smiled at the realization that Adam wasn't quite ready for her to leave. "Sure, I would love to."

"Cool. Seeing as you're the guest, you can pick the film. I'll just grab some snacks from the kitchen." Adam got up and went into the kitchen, trying to get as many snacks as his two hands could carry.

Becky glazed over the collection of DVDs. She didn't really pay any attention. In fact Becky didn't want to watch a movie; it was just an excuse to stay longer. Becky watched Adam as he returned, placing everything on the table and taking his seat next to her.

Becky took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to ask. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Becky was fiddling with her hands, unable to make eye contact with Adam. "When did you know?"

"Know about what, oh." It dawned on Adam what Becky was asking and he was surprised. The two of them might be on friendly terms but Adam never thought Becky would want to talk about anything too personal. "I've known since I was four years old."

Silence fell up the two as Becky hesitated about the next question she was going to ask. As she was about to open her mouth, Dallas appeared. "Hey Adam, Becky."

"Dallas, hi." Becky was surprised to see her brother's team mate. She had completely forgotten that Dallas was staying at the Torres house.

"Adam, if they ask, tell your parents that I'm hanging with the rest of the team." Dallas excited the house as quickly as he came in, leaving Adam and Becky alone again. Adam turned back to Becky, remembering that there was something she was about to say. "Sorry about the interruption."

"That's ok." Becky didn't feel like continuing the conversation she had started. "I couldn't decide what film to watch. It's best you pick one."

* * *

Becky had pretty much spent the whole day with Adam. She finally left in time for dinner. There was nothing eventful about the Baker's evening until Becky went up to her room. She stared at her phone, contemplating sending Adam a text message. Before she was able to make a decision, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said, letting her phone drop on her bed.

Luke walked in and closed the door. He didn't move away from the door but he carefully watched his sister. "I heard you've been hanging around the freak."

Becky rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for her brother and she didn't like the way he was speaking about Adam. "He's not a freak."

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're calling her a he. She's brainwashing you. What is she turning you into?"

"Adam is a guy and I'm not turning into anything."

"You need to stop hanging around that freak. What would mum and dad say about this?" Luke's voice sounded a little angrier, though he didn't raise his voice.

"Luke, get out and leave me alone." Becky fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling as Luke walked out of her room. Why did things have to be so complicated? She had found a great guy that she liked but it just couldn't be as simple as that. She turned her head to look at her bible on her nightstand. It was the first time she truly felt like it wasn't an answer but a problem.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: It's a good thing I had written this chapter before today because the two scenes that were released has stopped me from doing anything. With all the goodies been thrown our way, I thought I'll post this early. Hope you enjoy. I'm going back to watching some more Beckdam._

A few of the cast and crew found themselves at The Dot, a late celebration of the last of the Romeo and Jules performances. Eli, Clare, Imogen and Fiona were sitting in one section with Adam as they discussed various things. Jenna had just walked in and Adam's friends noticed the big smile on his face the moment he saw Becky with Jenna. Imogen started giggling as she whispered something in Fiona's ear. Fiona slapped Imogen playfully and then turned to Adam. "We know you want to go and talk to her so go on."

Adam looked at his other friends and they gave him an encouraging nod. He walked over to Jenna and Becky, greeting them both but only looking at Becky. Jenna took it as her cue to leave them alone and she went to join Clare and the others.

Bianca walked into The Dot to pick up some food. After spotting Adam sitting with Becky, she walked towards their table. "Hey Adam. Is dinner with your parents still on for tomorrow?"

"At 6pm. You can come with me straight after school if you don't need to pick up the entertainment." Adam started laughing at the thought of Drew and Bianca telling Audra about their engagement.

"Laugh away young Torres. I'll see you later." Bianca moved away from the table and walked past the group of friends, noticing that the five of them weren't talking to each other. "What are you lot staring at?"

"We're watching Adam and Becky." Imogen answered, not taking her eye off the two. In fact none of the five took their eyes off them. Bianca looked back at Adam and for the first time she noticed Becky. "What a minute. Is that the girl he likes?"

"Yes, but nothing has happened." Fiona answered, taking her eyes off the two to look at Bianca.

Noticing some movement, Bianca spoke, "Well something's happening now."

Becky's jealously reached a new point and she didn't know what to do about it. She was uncomfortable watching Adam and the brunette laughing together. She was also upset that Adam didn't introduce her. Instead of speaking to Adam about it, she chose the option to run away from it. "I gotta go."

Adam didn't know what was going on. Everything seemed so fine and now Becky was leaving like there was a fire. He didn't know what to do.

"Go after her." Adam heard his friends say. He hesitated before getting up. Adam ran out the door, looking for Becky. He didn't see her instantly but as he looked around, Adam noticed Becky near the entrance to Above the Dot. As he moved closer to her, Adam noticed that she was sniffling like she had been crying. "Becky." He called out. "Are you ok?"

Becky had her back to Adam but she still quickly wiped any tears that were still on her face. "I'm fine. I just really need to go." Adam could tell there was something going on. 'What's made her so upset?' he thought to himself. Adam moved closer to Becky. He was hesitant about touching Becky; they might have hugged but she had initiated it. Even though all he wanted to do was touch her arm, Adam wanted to be respectful of her personal space. All he knew in this moment was that he didn't want Becky to leave. Adam gently brushed his hand on her left arm to coax Becky into turning around. "Becky, do you really have to go?"

"Why does it matter? Just go back inside."

Adam stepped a little closer, still with his hand on her arm. "I don't want to. I wanna make sure you're ok."

Becky moved away from Adam. She couldn't take being so close to him when she thought he was unavailable. "I'm fine. You can go back to your girlfriend."

"I don't have a..." It then dawned on him what was going on. Adam replayed in his head what happened in The Dot. A smile started to appear on his face and it quickly turned into a laugh. Becky had turned around and wondered what on earth could be making him laugh. 'Was Adam laughing at me?' Becky thought to herself. Her facial expression turned to hurt and the instant Adam noticed this, he stopped laughing.

Becky stood with her arms cross, not finding any of this funny. "I'm glad you're amused."

"Bianca isn't my girlfriend. She's my soon-to-be sister-in-law. She recently got engaged to my brother."

"Oh." Becky tried to hide her embarrassment. Becky's jealously was for nothing but she couldn't help it seeing how comfortable Adam and Bianca were together.

"So can we talk about what's really going on?"

Becky didn't respond but instead she could feel tears beginning to form. She tried her best to hold them in but she could tell by Adam's expression that her attempts were in vain. Adam was worried and he didn't want to push her. He remembered a tweet Becky had sent 'Hugs are to let people know you love them without saying anything.' Actions sometimes speak louder than words so Adam tentatively pulled Becky into a hug. Despite her tears, Becky could feel the same electricity that she felt when she hugged Adam after the play. His hand was gently rubbing her back and all she could feel was pure comfort; like she had finally found the answer to her questions. She pulled back and really looked at him; taking in all of his features.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked as he wiped some of Becky's tears with his thumb. She just couldn't help herself. Ignoring everything that her mind was telling her, Becky leaned forward and pressed her lips against Adam's.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I really didn't intend for there to be such a gap between updates. Between the happiness and heartbreak of Building a Mystery and other distractions, the writing took longer._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the characters used or Becky would have never found those tampons._

Becky was the first to pull away and Adam panicked. For a split second he thought he had finally got the girl but maybe she regretted what she did. Slowly Becky opened her eyes and smiled. She wasn't prepared for the feeling that the touch of Adam's lips brought. "Wow." She hadn't intended for her thoughts to be broadcasted but the smile on Adam's face told her it was the best decision. "Now I know what you've been trying to tell me."

"I can't believe I said that out loud." Becky hid her head in Adam's shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"You don't regret the kiss, do you?" Adam whispered, scared to even ask the question.

Becky lifted her head from Adam's shoulder. "No. I've wanted to do that for a while."

Adam couldn't help but smile at Becky's admission. "Me too." Adam pulled away slightly and Becky missed the contact. "Maybe we can hangout somewhere away from here and our friends, like the park?"

"I would like that." A nervous but relieved Becky answered.

"Let me go back inside and grab my coat. I shouldn't be too long." Adam didn't want to leave Becky, even if it was for a brief moment. He couldn't believe what had just happened and would have easily believed that someone was playing a trick on him. Adam walked back into The Dot and five pairs of eyes were immediately on him. Bianca rolled her eyes at the group and continued texting on her phone. Eli got out of his seat and walked over to Adam. "Did you find her?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna head home." Adam said, trying to remain expressionless.

"Are you ok?" Fiona asked.

Adam smiled. "I am. Talk to you later." Without another word, Adam picked up his coat and walked out. His friends looked at each other, speculating on what could have happened.

Becky was nervously waiting for Adam to return. She couldn't believe that she actually kissed him. Becky wasn't intending to make a move but she couldn't help herself. In that moment, she didn't want to talk. Now it dawned on Becky that she and Adam would need to have a conversation about what was going on between them and what was going to happen next. As Becky started to pace, Adam exited The Dot. They both shared nervous smiles before proceeding to walk in the direction of the local park. They were walking close together without touching; often stealing quick glances at each other. Adam was nervous about what was going to happen next. Nothing was a foregone conclusion despite the kiss they shared. Becky could easily tell him that she didn't want to take things further. Becky couldn't take the silence and was too impatient to wait until they reached the park. Becky smiled as soon as her eyes met Adam. "Adam, I know I kissed you but I..." Becky hesitated and it didn't help.

Adam couldn't help but feel disappointed of what he thought he was about to hear. What he thought and what Becky was about to say were two completely different things. "I thought we would have at least gone on a date first before that happened."

Adam breathed a sigh of relief before the realization of what Becky actually said. "You want us to go on a date."

Becky nodded. "I like you. In fact I haven't stopped liking you since you rescued me from my own disaster." Both of them laughed remembering the day that happened.

"I like you too. I wouldn't let myself believe that you actually liked me back." Adam took a step closer. "Are you sure you're ok with this, with me?"

"Yes." If Becky was asked the same question weeks ago then her answer would be no. It's amazing what time and help from Fiona and Jenna could do. She wanted this, she really did.

Adam couldn't believe what was happening. He smirked as he replayed everything that happened since Becky came to Degrassi. "You're full of surprises Becky Baker."

Becky slipped her hand into Adam's and squeezed it. "I hope I keep surprising you then."


End file.
